I Wish
by Natsumi Keiko
Summary: Setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah akibat kecelakaan, Riliane Avadonia (Rin) dan Allen Avadonia (Len) bertemu kembali. Namun keadaan Rin sudah tidak sama seperti dulu lagi. Bagi Len, Rin adalah segalanya. Bagi Rin, Len adalah penyelamatnya. Len sudah berjanji pada Rin untuk selalu menjaganya. Mampukah ia?


hai readers.. saya author baru disini. saya sangat suka Kagamine Rin Len ^^

Ini fict pertama saya.

terinspirasi dari lagu Daughter/Servant of Evil.

Maaf bila terdapat salah pemilihan kata, OOC, OOT atau apapun itu

huruf yang di italic : perkataan dalam hati

Happy Reading Minna~

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya xD**

* * *

**Chapter I : _Disaster_**

Seorang bocah laki-laki _honey blonde_ berusia lima tahunan termenung di jendela kamarnya. Sore ini angin bertiup lembut, membuat bocah itu betah berdiam disana. Poni rambutnya yang panjang berantakan tertiup angin. Ia menarik nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Allen, sampai kapan kau akan mematung seperti itu? Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat. Ayo turun!" Seorang pria berpostur tubuh tinggi tegap dengan rambut _honey blonde_ menghampiri bocah laki-laki itu. Allen menatap ayahnya sebentar, lalu dengan enggan mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah di lantai bawah. Disana, seorang gadis kecil berambut sebahu yang juga _honey blonde _sedang tersenyum masam sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Len, sudah kubilang jangan lama-lama!" gerutunya. Len memutar kedua bola mata _azure_-nya, lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Len, kau dengar aku tidak?" Kali ini Riliane mencubit kasar pipi kembarannya itu. "Aw, sakit! Iya iya aku dengar!" Allen segera menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"LEN!"

"AYAAAHHH!"

"Rin, jangan kau ganggu adikmu terus. Ayo kita berangkat!" Mr. Avadonia mengangkat koper-koper mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil. "Kau dengar kata ayah?" tanya Len dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Riliane menghembuskan nafas keras.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau menang."

* * *

"Wahh… kapal ini bagus sekali!" Riliane kegirangan sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Karena perjalanan kita cukup jauh, ayah sengaja membeli tiket VVIP. Kalian suka?"

Avadonia bersaudara mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi kapal ini berlayar. Kalian jangan kemana-mana, ayah ada urusan sebentar." Mr. Avadonia mencium kening kedua anaknya, lalu pergi.

* * *

Hari sudah gelap gulita saat Rin membuka matanya. Sudah cukup lama ia tertidur di bahu Len. Len juga terlihat sangat nyenyak. Anak perempuan itu memperhatikan setiap detail wajah Len. Benar-benar mirip sekali dengannya. Andai Len tidak menguncir rambutnya, mungkin selintas ayah sulit membedakan mereka berdua. Rambut berwarna _honey blonde _sebahu. Bola mata yang berwarna _azure_. Mereka benar-benar identik.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, sayang!" goda Len dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Rin tersentak, lalu memajukan bibirnya. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

Len membuka matanya dan menyeringai. "Kau menatapku seperti kau menatap sebuah _cake_ lezat yang diselimuti coklat dan kacang almond beserta potongan jeruk diatasnya."

Rin berkhayal sebentar, membayangkan makanan kesukaannya itu. Hampir saja ia ngiler dibuatnya. "He-hentikan Allen, itu ti-tidak lu-lucu!"

Len tertawa renyah, tapi tawanya langsung terhenti saat ia teringat sesuatu.

"Rin, ayah kemana?"

"Eh? Ayah belum kembali?"

"Ayo kita cari!" Len menuntun Rin ke luar kabin.

Tiba-tiba kapal miring ke kanan. Lalu ke kiri. Keadaannya kini tidak stabil.

"Allen, apa yang terjadi? Aku takut." ucap Rin sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Mungkin sedang ada badai di luar sana. Tenanglah, kita akan baik-baik saja." Anak laki-laki itu memeluk saudaranya erat. Genggaman tangan Rin sudah lepas. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya dengan Len agar ketakutannya hilang.

"Ayaahh…" Rin merengek.

"Apa kita harus terus mencarinya?"

Rin mengangguk, lalu melepas pelukannya. "Tetaplah bersamaku, Len."

Allen tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan pencariannya.

* * *

"AYAH!" Len berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kini mereka sudah berada di luar kapal. Ombak mengombang-ambingkan kapal ini sehingga mereka sering terjatuh. Para penumpang lain tampak bolak-balik kesana kemari mencari tempat berlindung yang aman. Avadonia bersaudara masih terus mencari ayah mereka. Tiba-tiba Rin terpaku.

"Rin, ada apa?" Len menatap Rin yang terdiam. Tangan Riliane menunjuk ke arah belakang Len.

"Itu."

Len berbalik. Sebuah ombak besar akan menghantam kapal. Kapal perlahan miring. Sedikit demi sedikit air laut membasahi geladak kapal.

"Cepat berpegangan padaku, Rin!" Len memegang erat sebuah tiang yang dirasa cukup kuat untuk menahan mereka berdua.

"Aku tak bis- ah…!"

"RIN!"

Riliane terpeleset. Geladak kapal yang dibasahi air laut membuatnya sulit untuk dipijak. Len berusaha menggapai tangan Rin. Namun posisi kapal kini miring enam puluh derajat.

"RIN!"

Saudara kembarnya itu semakin mendekati permukaan air.

"LEN! TOLONG AKU!"

"RIN!"

"LEN! AAHHH!"

"R-Rin…" Len terdiam beberapa saat. Riliane masuk ke dalam air. Posisi kapal hampir mendekati stabil. Len tersungkur ke lantai.

_Rin… Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"ALLEN!"

Suara Rin terdengar lagi. Dengan tergesa-gesa Len melihat ke permukaan laut. Ombak masih mengamuk. Dan ia melihat Rin yang terombang-ambing oleh ombak.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan menolongmu!" Tanpa pikir panjang bocah laki-laki itu menceburkan diri ke laut.

_Aku tahu aku tidak bisa berenang_

_Aku tahu aku tidak sekuat yang aku kira_

_Aku tahu aku hanyalah seorang anak-anak_

_Aku hanya ingin menolong saudaraku…_

"Rin, dimana kau?"

"LEN!"

"Aku akan kesana! Bertahanlah!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Len berusaha menggapai Rin yang berada 15 meter darinya. Namun, sebuah ombak raksasa menghantam kapal yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya sehingga Len terlempar. Selintas bocah laki-laki itu melihat kapal yang besar dan mewah itu perlahan karam.

_AYAH…_

"LEN! AKU SUDAH TIDAK KUAT LA-"

Perlahan Riliane menghilang di telan air laut.

"RIN!"

_Aku kehilangan orangtuaku satu-satunya dan saudara yang sangat aku sayangi…_

_Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, air laut ini terlalu dingin…_

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda menghampiri sesosok anak laki-laki yang terdampar di pinggir pantai. Tubuhnya sedikit pucat. Wanita itu meraba pergelangan tangan anak itu. Dia masih hidup!

* * *

_**To be continued**_

chapter 1 completed!

hayo lohh... Rin nya mati :v *bercanda :P

REVIEW ya ! :D


End file.
